The Stuff of Legends
by Eibwen
Summary: Harry and Draco never got along. However, something would change that in sixth year. Whether it be that Draco and Granger started getting along (in that way), or if Snape had finally started getting more tolerant of Potter.
1. Dumbledore's Recaller

Quick Summary:  
  
Harry and Draco never got along. However, something would change that in sixth year. Whether it be that Draco and Granger started getting along (in that way), or if Snape had finally started getting more tolerant of Potter. Tempers were low and spirits were high. Their friendship would be legendary.  
  
*********&&&&&&&*********  
  
This is a setup that I have always wanted, and now I have finally decided to take it into my own hands and create it. This is my first fanfic and I have absolutely no experience, so please just bear with me. I'll be updating this as much as I can and hopefully finish it before February. I haven't got much except for an introduction (below) but I plan to make this pretty big. I'll think of more ideas...suggestions would be helpful. Enjoy.  
  
^^***--------- Story Starts Here ----------***^^  
  
Gather round, first years. Gather round.  
  
I am sure many of you may know me from your collectible cards, posters, books, or from the many stories you have undoubtedly heard from your parents, but I shall introduce myself anyway for those of you who come from muggle backgrounds and such. My name is Albus Dumbledore, and I am (and have been for many years) your Headmaster of the Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry.  
  
It has been tradition, for a long time, before all of you were ever born, for me to tell you a story when you first come to Hogwarts. The first years before you heard it, and the first years before them have heard it, and the countless classes before them have heard it as well...all they way back to when it first started about seventy years ago. It is a famous story about two famous wizards...perhaps the two most famous wizards of all time...even more famous than I am. Can anyone guess which pair I might be talking about?  
  
You there...in the back. You have your hand raised isn't that right?  
  
Ah yes...correct. It is a story about Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy.  
  
As you can all see, I am a very old man, and I have seen much in the life of mine. I am so old, in fact that the Ministry of Magic is beginning to suspect me of owning an unregistered Philosopher's Stone. Of course, they are being silly. The last stone was destroyed ages ago. If you all want to know the true secret of my longevity...then listen carefully children. It's these delicious candies that give me the strength to live. I particularly like the lemon flavored ones. Care for a sample? I have plenty. Oh how I would love to go back in time and thank the inventor for his great deed to humanity...but my, my, we are getting off topic.  
  
Anyway, I was telling you...although I have witnessed many great tales, nothing I have seen has ever been so great as the story of these two. They were children, same age as you, when I first met them. I had known Mr. Potter earlier, but he was only a baby and I can hardly call that a meeting. I remember their glowing faces when they first stepped into my school. Minerva was telling me her sorting hat predictions when they stepped into the grand hall...  
  
*** Some hours later***  
  
It was sixth year, I think that was when the true adventures began. Now I know you have all enjoyed my retellings about the Chamber of Secrets, and the reopening of the Tri Wizard Tournament, and you may think...'Why what can be more exciting than that?', well this was the year where things so wonderful happened that they dwarfed all that happened before. Let me see...ah yes...I think I remember now which one it was stored in. Minerva, come here. Please pass these blue marbles to everyone in the room.  
  
Everyone...these blue marbles that you hold in your hands are known as Recallers...a much more advanced version of the Rememberall. Listen carefully, for I will give you instructions on how to use them. I know that I have relayed accounts to you by word up to now...but the next part of my story will be too much for me to tell. Besides, my mouth is getting dry and I need a bit of rest...now grab the marble tightly and give it a small shake. I have already stored the story in the globes you are holding, the only thing you have to do is close your eyes. Soon your head will begin to swim...do not be alarmed for it is all part of the process. When you open your eyes again, you will be back 70 years and ready to watch the grand adventure unfold.  
  
Enjoy. You may begin... ... ... You may begin... ... ... William? ... ... William, it's OK, I promise you will not be harmed. Just grab the ball...it doesn't hurt, just grab it...you see? Like this...just grab and shake. Severus, give the boy a hand...  
  
~~~***----- Usual Disclaimer ----***~~~  
  
This is purely non-profit fan fiction...  
  
Harry Potter, Albus Dumbledore, and whatever recognizable characters, terms, and places you see here are owned by J.K. Rowling, absolutely one of the best authors I have ever read...  
  
I am not affiliated with J.K. Rowling or Warner Bros. or whatever other companies that may own rights of any sort to Harry Potter. I do not claim to be affiliated with them...and so on and so forth. You know the drill.  
  
--- Some more divider crap ---  
  
Review this story if you like it. Suggestions are always helpful...this is a dynamic story and interaction is always great. I'll try and get the next chapter up within 24 hours. 


	2. Alarm Charms and Costumes

Harry Potter woke up with a start in his Gryffindor prefect's room. His wake up charm had failed and it was very late. Harry glanced at his schedule. The first two blocks of the bright paper had dimmed, and the third section, labeled "Transfiguration" was glowing sharply. That meant he had already missed the first two classes, and was probably late for Transfiguration as well. Professor McGonagall was going to kill him. Why had the charm failed? He would worry about that later though. He ran down the stairs, pulled his wand out of his waist belt, and uttered a very hasty "Accio Supplies". (Harry had enchanted all of his school items to respond to one name, so that he could summon them all at once.) His books, quills, parchment, and robe rushed out of his dorm room towards him. Without another word, Harry sprinted to Transfiguration class, with his supplies following closely behind in the air still madly trying to catch him. "Decorum", he said as he pointed the wand to the clothes behind him. Harry's robes began to unfold and pick up speed. Harry raced around a corner and stopped at the closed door to his classroom. He could hear Professor McGonagall lecturing loudly inside about advanced properties of matter. Harry's robe caught up with him a moment later and draped itself over his shoulders. The quills shot around the corner like guided arrows and slid themselves into his pocket, the books found their way into his hand and the parchment rolled itself neatly under Harry's arm. Harry gulped, and opened the door.  
  
"HARRY POTTER, WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" came a loud shrill voice.  
  
Harry saw a gigantic bear glaring down at him. He was completely shocked. It must be McGonagall, but how could she be a bear. He knew that an animagi could only transform into one thing...and one thing only. Hadn't Professor McGonagall chosen a cat? So how was this possible? He replied in a weak voice, "Professor, I was late. Please forgive me."  
  
Draco Malfoy's voice came from the left. "A prefect? Late? Why...they never should have picked you Potter. You're giving all of usss other prefecths a bad name. I believe he should be ssseverrely punished. Issn't that right professssorr?"  
  
Harry turned, and was even more shocked than before. In the place where Malfoy usually sat, stood a large black cobra hissing smugly and staring straight at him. Then he noticed, the rest of the class was also different. Each student had become an animal...except for of course, Neville Longbottom, whose head seemed to be sticking out of the body of an unusually large and deformed goat. Harry was extremely confused. "Had everyone become an animagi?" the wondered. He quickly reasoned, "No...that's impossible. Sirius said that it was extremely difficult and a very restricted ability. McGonagall couldn't possibly be teaching it to sixth years at Hogwarts. Even most graduates can't do it!"  
  
McGonagall cut off his train of thought. "Harry, can you explain to the class WHY you are late?"  
  
Harry told the truth. "My alarm charm failed, Professor. I don't know why. It had never failed before."  
  
"Mussst be losssing your touch, Potterr. Even firsst yearsss can do alarm charrmss. I'm sssure Flitwick will be most pleasssed when I tell him about thisss," the cobra spat. A large crab, (Harry guessed it must be Crabbe) and a monstrous gargoyle (Harry guessed Goyle) in the back began snickering. It hardly seemed appropriate for crabs and gargoyles to snicker...anatomically impossible actually, but whatever.  
  
"Silence, Malfoy," McGonagall began, "Harry, you know the penalty for tardiness. You are to serve one hour of detention and also make up what you missed this class in your free time. That is all. Now take your seat."  
  
Harry still had a question, "Professor, are we learning to become animagi today?"  
  
"Nonsense, Harry!" McGonagall's frown changed into a small smile, "We are simply transfiguring clothing into very realistic costumes. It is a difficult task, to create an animal like form that is hollow inside, because you have to get creative. Custom transfiguration is one of the most difficult things you will learn here at Hogwarts. I'm impressed that almost everyone in the class has even achieved it in one class period."  
  
"Everyone exsssept Longbottomm," Malfoy hissed.  
  
Neville turned red and shrank lower into his goat skin.  
  
"Draco! Ten points from Slytherin for that remark." McGonagall snapped. She turned kindly to Neville, "Don't be discouraged, Neville. You can stay after and receive some extra help until you get it right. Remember, it IS a difficult task. I'll write you a pass" She turned to the class, "OK, revert back to your original forms."  
  
Harry sat down between Ron, formerly a leopard, and Hermione formerly an owl. "So," he asked them, "why didn't any of you go looking for me when you noticed I wasn't there at breakfast."  
  
"We thought you left early for the prefect meeting" said Hermione. "Remember? All prefects are to meet in the Main Hall to discuss school matters? Periods 1 and 2. First Monday of every month. Then, during the meeting, I didn't see you there so I began to wonder. But what did you expect me to do? Leave the meeting to go looking for you? I'm not your babysitter Harry."  
  
Harry felt slightly better. Yes, he had missed the meeting, but he could get details later. At least he had an excuse for not showing up to his first class, and absolutely anything was better than trudging up to Snape and trying to explain why he had cut "Advanced Potions V".  
  
Ron exclaimed "You should have seen the look on Snape. He was so happy when he called your name and you were absent. He rushed to mark you down as a cut, until I reminded him you were at a meeting. I never saw anyone's mood change so fast. Who knew you were still sleeping like a baby in your room?" "Well, thanks for covering for me, Ron," said Harry graciously.  
  
"I got ten points taken off though, for talking out of line," Ron smirked.  
  
~~~***----- Usual Disclaimer ----***~~~  
  
This is purely non-profit fan fiction...  
  
Harry Potter, Albus Dumbledore, and whatever recognizable characters, terms, and places you see here are owned by J.K. Rowling, absolutely one of the best authors I have ever read...  
  
I am not affiliated with J.K. Rowling or Warner Bros. or whatever other companies that may own rights of any sort to Harry Potter. I do not claim to be affiliated with them...and so on and so forth. You know the drill. 


End file.
